highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeanne
Jeanne is a member of the Hero Faction. She carried the spirit of the Maiden of Orleans, Joan of Arc. Appearance Jeanne is a beautiful young foreign woman with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She wears a girl gakuran, with armor worn on top of it. Personality Jeanne has a very cheerful and childlike personality, she also calls people by nicknames that she comes up with, calling Siegfried "Sieg-kun" and Irina "Angel-chan." Jeanne has also shown that she is willing to use underhanded means to win or survive like when she kidnapped a Devil child to prevent Akeno, Xenovia, and Irina from attacking her. History Not much is known about Jeanne, other than at some point before the series, she was asked by Cao Cao to join the Hero Faction. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon She appears in Volume 9 during Issei's class trip to Kyoto, where she fought against Irina Shidou and defeated her. She reappears in Volume 12, initially fighting the Sitri group before the appearance of the Gremory Team. She then fought against Irina (for the second time), Xenovia, and Akeno Himejima, using Chaos Break once during the fight before taking a child of the Underworld as a hostage after being at a disadvantage. However, the child she was used as a hostage is rescued by Yuuto Kiba after Jeanne is shocked by the arrival of Issei. She then used the Chaos Break again, fusing with her Sacred Gear, creating a Holy Sword Armor and giving her a lamia-like appearance she then attempts to escape. Despite this, Jeanne is still unable to escape Issei as he simply uses his Pailingual to find out Jeanne's strategy and Dress Break to break the armor, following up with a Dragon Shot on her. She was then captured by the Devils and Fallen Angels to be interrogated. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Jeanne reappeared in Volume DX.4, who became a waitress at the Vatican after her capture during the Monster Crisis and rejoined Cao Cao for the Azazel Cup. Jeanne noticed Cao Cao and Heracles and asked them to wait because she was busy with her job, she offered them discounts so they can eat in the Vatican’s dining area. After finishing her job, Jeanne sat together with Cao Cao and Heracles and complained about her current job and having a match meeting where she works. Jeanne looked at her two teammates and noticed how much they changed and asked Cao Cao why he decided to involve herself and Heracles with Cao Cao wanted to test his current self. Realizing what Cao Cao was thinking, Jeanne asked him if he wants to fight the Two Heavenly Dragons because his thoughts are always on your expression and tease Cao Cao for becoming humble when he answered that he doesn’t have a clue if he can beat them. When Connla and Marsillio arrived, Jeanne and Heracles became shocked by the reappearance of Georg who returned from the Realm of the Dead after being called by Cao Cao. Jeanne became annoyed when Perseus asked her to baked him pizza and told him to eat the pasta that Cao Cao and Heracles didn’t finish. Jeanne believed it was better if Siegfried was still alive because they are in his old base and some of the warriors of the Church appeared and asked if she’s gonna compete and noticed Cao Cao and bowed to him. As the Church warriors decided to cheer for Jeanne, she became tsundere and told them that she is a villain and they should pray to angels. When Cao Cao says if they win the tournament then they would be considered the strongest beings, Jeanne says it’s not her place to say as she handed the Eye of Medusa after cutting ties with him. At the floating city of Agreas, Jeanne arrived together with her team for their match against Sairaorg and his team at the arena and exchange glares at each other. In the end, Jeanne and her team were victorious as they have more points than their opposing team. Jeanne reappeared in True Volume 3, together with her team at the Shinkansen platform with the other groups as they been entrusted to Urakyoto’s security. Upon arriving to Kyoto, Jeanne and her team apologized to Yasaka for the trouble they caused last year and they were entrusted by her the protection of the event to them as she accepted their apology. She and the Hero Faction team arrived to assist Issei and his group against Gressil and Sonneillon, wielding her sword against them to warn them not to do things that will make them remember the trouble they caused. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordswoman: Jeanne is well versed in swordsmanship, being able to fight on par with Irina during their first encounter. Jeanne skills are great enough to able to keep up against Irina, Akeno's Fallen Angel form and Xenovia wielding Ex-Durandal. Enhanced Speed: While she can't match up to the likes of Yuuto, Jeanne is still noticeably fast for a human, shown when she dodges Irina's attack with ease. Equipment Blade Blacksmith ( , Holy Sword Creation): Jeanne's Sacred Gear. The Blade Blacksmith has the ability to create an arsenal of numerous Holy Swords of different attributes and abilities. Jeanne can also emerge the blades of these swords on any surface within her limited area. *'Stake Victim Dragon' ( , Convicted Holy Dragon): Jeanne's subspecies Balance Breaker, it creates a large Dragon made of Holy Swords. Jeanne is still able to create holy swords while using this balance breaker. Rapier: Jeanne also carries a rapier as a secondary weapon. Trivia *Jeanne is the only female in the Hero Faction to be named. She is also the only female of the six main members. *Jeanne's nationality is French due to her inheritor of the soul of Joan of Arc, name, and her weapon is from France. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Hero Faction Category:Former Antagonist